Typically, caskets are manufactured in order to provide an aesthetic receptacle for the purpose of display of the deceased and use during funeral ceremonies. However, under certain circumstances, especially when cremation is desired, economy and a desire to facilitate cremation dictates that the casket be constructed of some material, such as corrugated fiberboard, which is both economical and easily burned. However, at the same time, the casket must be strong and substantial in construction.
Needless to say, in the past, the desire for an aesthetic casket has convicted with the desire to provide an economical and easily cremated receptacle, as well as the desire to provide a strong casket. Thus, there has been a need in the prior art for the development of a casket and method for manufacture, wherein the casket can be constructed in such a manner as to satisfy all of the latter competing interests.
The following are considered to be generally relevant to the art pertaining to the present invention: Statutory Invention Registration H1348-Linville et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,786-Walding; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,206-Cherry; U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,186-Cherry; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,370-Elder.